La jeune fille sous la pluie
by britishtoune
Summary: Severus a survécu à la morsure de Nagini, comment cela est il possible ?


La jeune fille sous la pluie

Je me souviens, lorsque j'étais professeur à Poudlard, celui qu'on appelait communément le « bâtard graisseux » peu de personne savait que je connaissais tous les charmants noms qu'on me donnait, ma vie était devenue paisible après la chute du Lord… Et dire que je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer son nom même après sa mort, bref j'avais été réhabilité grâce au testament de ce cher vieux citronné, Albus Dumbledore. Je vous passe tout le baratin… Mais bon ce vieux fou m'avait sauvé la vie dans un sens, malgré le fait que le jeune Potter cru me voir mourir… Il faut dire que je l'ai cru aussi, mais je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, deux mois après la bataille demandant où j'étais, des questions incessantes sans réelles réponses, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière arrive à me calmer… Je me souviens de ce regard vert, me faisant penser à Lily…

Elle m'expliqua que j'avais été mordu par le serpent du Mage Noir et laissé pour mort par ce dernier. Lorsqu'on était venu chercher mon corps dans la cabane hurlante, on me trouva complètement trempé mais je respirais… J'ai donc été amené en soins intensifs avec peu d'espoirs de récupération d'après les médecins… L'infirmière demanda à tout le monde de sortir, elle avait lu en moi, un besoin de comprendre et de savoir… Ne pas être en face de personnes prêtes à vous sauter dessus si vous élevez la voix… De plus j'avais reconnu quelques uns de mes anciens cornichons d'élèves, ils auraient été heureux de me torturer, mais sans moi ils ne seraient pas ici… Elle m'aida à m'asseoir et vérifia si tout allait bien, elle fut étonnée que je sois en aussi bonne forme après un aussi long coma, elle passa sa main dans mon cou pour vérifier le pansement que je devais porter depuis longtemps… Puis elle prit place et me regarda droit dans les yeux…

Cette impression de bien être m'était quelque peu insupportable, je n'avais jamais été habitué à ça, mais là il n'y avait plus de danger au dehors… Comment je le savais ? Je pense que d'entendre les infirmières et médecins parler pendant mon coma m'avait été bénéfique. J'avais posé mes questions et l'infirmière m'avait répondu sans détour :

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? J'ai pourtant été mordu au cou… »

« Effectivement, mais lorsque Harry Potter nous a parlé de vous et qu'on est venu vous chercher quelque chose s'était passé pendant ce temps là… »

« Quelque chose ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'ai été la seule à le remarquer mais une aura englobée la cabane hurlante et il pleuvait sur celle-ci mais nulle part ailleurs… Et je l'ai vu… »

« Vous avez vu qui ? »

« La jeune fille sous la pluie… C'est grâce à elle que vous êtes vivant… »

J'étais interloqué par cette conversation qui pour moi n'avait aucun sens. Qui était cette jeune fille sous la pluie ? Ma question devait transparaitre sur mon visage, car l'infirmière me souriait. J'ai remarqué que mon sourcil s'était levé dans un signe de questionnement, je m'étais toujours promis de travailler sur ça… Le fait qu'on puisse voir ce sourcillement ne me plaisait guère… Après avoir réussi à remettre mon sourcil à sa place d'origine, l'infirmière enchaîna pour répondre à ma question muette.

« La jeune fille sous la pluie est une légende ancienne. C'est vrai que peu de personne la connaisse, car elle ne s'est montrée que peu de fois. Je dirais même que c'est seulement la deuxième fois… »

« Mais alors pourquoi porter autant d'intérêt à une légende qui ne s'est réalisée qu'une seule fois… »

Vraiment je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de cette discussion… Je devais avoir le cerveau ramolli parce que pour une fois je ne comprenais vraiment pas, et pour quelqu'un comme moi s'était affreusement gênant… C'est alors qu'elle enchaîna :

« En fait, on la considère comme la sœur de la Mort, qui exceptionnellement demanderait de laisser en vie une personne… Après je n'en sais pas plus, peut être que vous ne la verrez jamais mais je l'ai vu donc je peux vous avouer que votre vie est protégée à présent. »

L'infirmière se leva et me laissa dans mes pensées… Pensées très profondes cela dit… J'avais donc été sauvé par la soit disante sœur de la Mort… Non ça ne tenait pas debout, pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi savait que cette histoire pouvait être vraie… Mais la chose qui m'incommoda à cet instant précis était le fait que j'avais tout avoué à Potter… Et ça je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Dans le même temps j'étais entrain de mourir, mordu par cette saleté de serpent, comment je pouvais deviner qu'on me sauverait ?

Bref passons sur ce genre de détails insignifiants… Passons également sur le fait que Potter est passé « voir comment j'allais »… Autant me suicider tout de suite, depuis quand Potter s'enquit de ma santé ?... Après plusieurs semaines d'invalidités et surtout d'irritabilités vu ces incompétents de cornichons, et vu qu'il n'y avait que cette infirmière qui m'inspirait confiance, je fus totalement rétabli. Enfin j'avais toujours cette impression bizarre d'être épié et surtout je garderais à jamais les traces de morsures dans mon cou…

Le jour de ma sortie fut assez bénéfique pour moi, je n'avais pas décidé de transplaner, mais je pris le Poudlard Express, j'avais un besoin fou de me sentir revenir doucement à la réalité de mon monde… J'avais observé les moldus en sortant de Sainte Mangouste, j'avais réussi à me fondre dans la masse, et me dirigez tranquillement jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. J'allais monter dans le train lorsque je l'aperçus... Une jeune fille sous un parapluie, il pleuvait sous celui-ci… J'étais hypnotisé, le chef de gare me fit revenir à la réalité en m'appelant, lorsque mon regard se posa à l'endroit où je l'avais vu, elle n'était plus là et aucunes traces de sa présence ne se faisaient voir.

C'est alors que pendant tout le voyage, j'ai repensé à ce que l'infirmière avait dit à mon réveil, cette impression bizarre de connaître ce visage et surtout ce parapluie qui laissait tomber la pluie simplement sur elle… Le voyage reposant que je m'étais imaginé, n'avait évidemment pas eu lieu au vu des circonstances. Lorsque le train arriva en gare de Près au Lard, d'un coup de baguette j'avais revêtu mon inévitable robe de sorcier noire… Mon regard se posa sur Poudlard, un vague à l'âme me surprit, plus jamais je ne verrais Albus.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit, j'avais demandé que personne ne vienne me chercher car j'avais besoin de reprendre mes marques, ma valise réduite et installé dans ma poche, je me suis dirigé vers la cabane hurlante… Je me suis retrouvé devant l'entrée, pétrifié par le souvenir que j'en avais, le lieu présumé de ma mort et je l'ai vu une nouvelle fois, c'est comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus, je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que ce corps encore un peu meurtri le pouvait.

La jeune fille sous la pluie ne bougea pas, elle me laissa l'approcher, je pus enfin la détailler, elle était d'une beauté surréaliste, j'étais hypnotisé par elle, c'est alors qu'elle s'approcha et me fit un signe, signe qui me demandait de ne pas l'approcher plus que cela. Les mots passèrent la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte :

« Qui êtes vous réellement ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?... »

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, l'eau ruisselait sur elle, j'aurais aimé la toucher tellement elle paraissait irréelle… Puis elle me répondit, une voix légère qui tinta à mes oreilles :

« Je suis la sœur de la Mort et je t'ai sauvé car tu as trop longtemps été damné… Tu avais le droit à une nouvelle vie, ma sœur m'a accordé ce privilège… Je viens de lire dans ton cœur que tu aimerais me toucher, cela est impossible car la pluie qui tombe sur moi me protège des mortels… »

« Et si je tentais d'outrepasser cette barrière, que se passerait il ? »

La jeune fille sous la pluie se mura dans un silence empli de réflexions, elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité, vu que cela était la deuxième fois qu'elle demandait cette requête à sa sœur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question m'était venue, mais j'avais une envie de la toucher, de la remercier, comme si quelque chose était arrivée au moment où elle m'avait sauvé… C'est alors que pendant mes réflexions, je la vis s'évanouir progressivement, je pus simplement lire sur ses lèvres « désolée… »

C'est comme cela et avec cette pensée que je suis reparti pour Poudlard, mais plus rien ne fut comme avant. Mes jours semblaient agréables, j'étais moins irritable et surtout je prenais plaisir à enseigner… A la mort de Minerva, je fus nommé une nouvelle fois directeur du collège, la première fois, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'avait installé à la tête de celui-ci et je n'avais jamais considéré être vraiment le directeur… La vie du château se passait tranquillement, je vieillissais tranquillement et plutôt bien… Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de relations sérieuses car elle me hantait…

Et l'année dernière, par une journée de pluie et d'orages, alors que je me promenais tranquillement dans les couloirs, mon regard fut attiré par un parapluie… C'était elle, elle observait le lac… Je me suis mis à courir, je devais la revoir même si c'était la dernière fois de ma vie. Evidemment je ne courrais plus aussi vite mais c'était comme si elle m'avait attendu, c'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'il ne pleuvait pas sous son parapluie, une incompréhension se lisait sur mon visage, mais je pus remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas changé, sa beauté surréaliste était toujours présente et son sourire attisait en moi l'envie que j'avais eu il y a si longtemps…

C'est alors que je bravais l'interdit, je suis passé sous son parapluie, elle en fut étonnée au plus au point, la panique se lisait sur son visage, les larmes se mirent à couler… Je venais de signer la fin de ma vie… Une douleur intense se fit sentir dans tout mon être mais je réussissais à contenir les cris qui voulaient sortir, j'avais attendu cela toute ma vie, d'un geste de la main je levais son menton et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Elles étaient froides mais je ne pus mettre que toute la tendresse que j'avais accumulé au fil des années, une tendresse qui explosa comme un soleil, une fureur qui se déclencha, je ne ressentais plus la douleur, je ressentais simplement un bonheur sans faille… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tombé sur le sol, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle était au dessus de moi, me tenant la tête, je ressentais ses larmes tomber sur mon front, je respirais difficilement, elle me regarda et me lança cette pensée :

* Pourquoi ? *

* J'ai vécu une belle vie grâce à toi et je ne voulais pas mourir en ayant des regrets… Tu m'as envoûté dès notre première rencontre et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de mourir en ayant pu t'embrasser. *

* Mais tu es complètement fou… *

* Oui, je suis fou de t'avoir aimé sans pouvoir te le dire… *

C'est alors qu'une chose peu commune arriva, la Mort elle-même se présenta à moi, et dire qu'on l'a représenté comme un squelette avec une grande faux, cela était totalement utopique, car elle était d'une beauté sans pareille, elle paraissait chaleureuse et aimante… Elle possédait un sceptre, qui peut être se transformait en faux mais je n'y fis même pas attention, elle regarda sa sœur puis elle s'approcha de moi… Je me sentais vieux, et proche de pousser mon dernier soupir, c'est alors qu'elle posa sa main sur mon torse et je sentis une profonde douceur m'envahir puis une voix m'a parlé :

« Tu as bravé l'interdit Severus… Mais pourquoi te punir pour cela alors que tes intentions étaient bonnes… Tu aimes ma sœur, elle qui n'a jamais eu le droit d'aimer à cause de la malédiction dont elle est soumise… Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait ! »

Je ne répondis rien, la Mort me regarda avec un sourire étrange et fit un signe de tête à sa sœur… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé… La jeune fille sous la pluie me dit :

« Tu es redevenu celui que tu étais, ma sœur t'a fait rajeunir car tu as osé bravé l'interdit… Maintenant si tu le veux une fois par an, à cette date nous pourrons nous retrouver et je ne serais plus soumise à ce maléfice… Le veux tu ? »

« J'en serais honoré… »

« Malheureusement la fin de la journée est déjà arrivée, je vais devoir partir… »

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans un sanglot, si bien que je déposai simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et passionné… Elle se détacha de moi, reprit son parapluie et celui commença à faire pleuvoir sur elle une pluie infinie… Elle me regarda et dans un sourire me dit :

« Pense à faire ta vie Severus, ma sœur t'en a donné une troisième, mais sache que chaque année tu devras me réserver une journée… »

Puis elle disparut… C'est ainsi que j'eu une nouvelle vie, je me suis donc mariée quelques années plus tard, et j'ai eu de beaux enfants… Mais ma femme savait que chaque année je réservais une journée entière pour la sœur de la Mort, car je l'aimerais éternellement, d'un amour peu commun, il va s'en dire… Comme quoi la Vie et la Mort peuvent nous réserver de belles surprises, et j'en suis l'un des gardiens les plus fervents…


End file.
